i hate my LIFE
by omgiloveme
Summary: jenny is a water pixie that has to leave her family behind to complete a argeement to keep peace between the worlds of dark and light now she is off to marry the vampire prince in the dark islands her new home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was dancing like every other pixie at Moon Lake. I just love the feeling of just BEING. It's like runners high that last for hours. Some times this joy makes me forget how messed up my life is…

I have a boyfriend that's engaged.

A fiancé I haven't even met.

Then I have to move away on my sixteenth birthday to a Dark Islands.

And to top it all off have a baby before I am eighteen.

Im royally screwed.

Here comes my boyfriend now. Its not that I don't like him I mean come on just look at him. He's six foot two with a lean muscular body. Dark dirty blond hair in a short sexy hair cut. Plus fire green eyes you just lose yourself in without even knowing.

"Hi my little puddle," he said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"So what's she like George? Tell me the complete honest truth." I said with burning curiosity.

" Jenny don't do this to me you know dam well I cant judge her like a pieces of meat! But if I have to then I guess I have to say she's pretty. My dad said she give me handsome kids. And for some sick reason it pleased her. I just sat there think how sick and unfair that I have to marry a person I don't know while my girlfriend is creating the devils child for some stupid dumb treaty. Doesn't this make you the least bit angry? " He shouted

"I've learned to live with it since I was told on my tenth birthday. And I doubt it will be that bad" I said not looking him straight in the eye.

To tell you the truth I don't even know. I heard a lot about the Dark Islands and all five lords and heirs. They range from extreme evil to dark magic to sucking blood from the humans.

"So do you know who he is yet?" he said oozing jealousy between every word.

" I found out this mourning … its … Zachary Volurie…"

" WHAT?! Your joking right! He's a Vampire lord. Do you know their reputation, there like the main rulers of the dark islands?"

"Yeah I heard" and thus why im scared.

I couldn't take the look in his eyes I had to get out of here!

"I better be heading home though, before my parents come. Plus I have to change and pack… I guess this is goodbye …" I looked him straight in the eye and did something I never wanted to do in my life ever again. I kissed him on the lips for the final time and turned around and left without one parting glance.

When I got home I went straight to my room, which looked more like four walls and a small bed and dresser in the middle. I quickly packed everything in my suitcase, called my servant to put it on the private jet. Then fell on my bed, looked at my alarm clock witch read 11:49… eleven minutes until my birthday, eleven minutes until my future husband, eleven minutes until my future life, and eleven minutes until my future baby.

So I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

The only thing I can do.

So I said farewell to my past, leavening my parents and love for the unknown.

Goodnight and sweet dreams to me… witch is all a almost fifteen year old girl pixie about to embark on a new life can ask for…

11:52… eight more minutes.

I wake up to the birds chirping and the smell of my mom's pancakes it all most makes me forget I am leavening today.

Aww.

So I get dressed super quickly since I've had my outfit planned out for weeks. I am going to wear my cute Victoria Secret off the shoulder blue sweater with my jean shorts and my dark brown color Uggs. It gives a conferrable but not to conferrable look that's just perfect for me right now.

I races down the stairs with my small travel bag at hand.

"Hi sweet heart did you get a good night sleep?" my mom ask me when I open the coppered for a plate.

"What do you think?" I said under my breath.

"Fine mom" I say in a louder voice so she can hear me.

I eat quickly so I can get out of the house. Since I don't have many friends and no best friend besides George there wont be any sad tears goodbye. I sit in the front porch and wait till ten o'clock arrives so I can meet my future husband…



So I bored the jet. It's not a very long flight so it doesn't take long to get there. And when I arrived it was not what I expected. It was like I stepped back into time into the human Middle Ages. I heard it was eternal night but I just thought it was just rumors but I stand corrected. There's a black dark tinted Mercedes in front of the jet and im guessing it's for me so I jump right in. the driver takes me straight to the castle. I kind of feel uncomfortable because the driver keeps staring at my wings and not saying a word to me. Finally we get to the castle and he speaks.

" Your majesty is waiting in the common room for you the servant will take you there and your bags will be taken to your majesties room my lady" the driver says.

"Thank you sir" I say back.

I step out of the car and knock on the door where I am greeted by a elderly lady who looks like a pale version of my granny.

"Good evening my lady please follow me," she says to me with a timed voice.

I follow her to a big ballroom full of coaches and big screen TV with every game system imaginable. And that's when I see him the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He was tall with dark brown hair that almost looked black but you could tell it wasn't and dark caramel eyes. All put together on a lean toned body unlike George's body. The only problem was the girl on the coach kissing him on the neck.

"Hello" I say just loud enough for them to hear me.

The girl looks up first then he does with no trace of embarrassment on his face. He tells the girl something in her ear and she gets up, rolls her eyes at me and walks away. He then gets up walks around me as though inspecting me. He then stops gives me a smile like he is satisfied with what he sees and sits down once again.

"Hello Jennifer" he says with an arrogant tone.

"So you're the famous Zachary? I have heard so much about you." I say looking at him straight in the face before I sit down on the chair a cross from him. I even catch him check out my legs while doing so.

"So this is the plan you little pixie, I am doing this whole marriage for my kingdom and my fathers throne. We will get married and produce an heir. I do not and will never love you and the girl who just left the room is my girlfriend and I plan to leave her public tomorrow but will remain seeing her. Do we understand each other?"

"Of course I couldn't have said it betters myself. But I do have a few conditions to your little plans." I say with the utmost clam.

"What are they?" he asks with confusion written all over his face.

" That I get a separate room until the baby is born, you may only hold my hand and a quick peck on the check in public, you will respect me and never bite me only during the marriage ceremony and during the child's conception, oh and last you will never ever lay a hand on me unless I agree to it."

"Agreed pixie" he said to me look me in the eye.

I get up to walk away. Then turn around and walk back to back around, get up on him and lower my face a inch from his lips. In the corner of my eye I see his girlfriend starring at me.

GOOD.

"You don't know what you're missing" I say seductively.

Then I lean in for the kiss. What I wasn't expecting was he sticking his tongue down my throat. And when I broke away I had a the feeling of taken him back to my room.

"See you later" i say over my shoulder.

Then I look back " to mad that you have a girlfriend your really good at using your tongue makes me wonder what else you use it for…"

I turn around and have a big smile on my face and wake right out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone **

**I know I also hate authors notes but this is my first fanfic and im really sad bout the facts I have no comments so………….**

**I decide that im going keep writing I hate my LIFE but not post it up until I get comments also I have a knew idea for a another about a book I read yesterday called perfect chemistry **

**Thank you if you read the story and liked it and I hate to go on strike put im left with no choice**

**Also im not going to write a twilight story…ive been trying but I just cant seem to get it right but I do love me a good twilight story so if any one has one please comment the story to me **

**Thanks**

**Lots of love from omgiloveme**


End file.
